In many conventional database systems, users access their data resources in one logical database, from a user's own systems. Remote access to a database includes accessing the database over a network, and consumes network resources as well as resources of the database system being accessed. If a client has exclusive access to the database, access issues are fairly similar between accessing a local database versus accessing a remote database.
However, access to a remote database shared by multiple users means that resource use by one user prevents those resources being used by another user. If the remote shared database additionally executes code for users, remote debugging can decrease performance of the database. Thus, remote debugging in an environment where a user does not have exclusive control over the user means that one user may use a disproportionate amount of database system resources to perform the debugging. Thus, remote debugging may either be disallowed, or the significant performance degradation may occur. It will be understood that traffic to the database system related to debugging would not appear the same to the system as other traffic. Better system performance is achieved when all traffic can be handled in a standardized way, rather than having different rules and resource use for different kinds of traffic.
Trying to implement breakpoints, code step through, and evaluation further complicates remote debugging due to the traditional exclusivity of execution resources required to implement such debugging techniques. It will be understood that consistency in execution needs to be maintained for breakpoints and code step through to function properly. Also, traditional distributed execution would create inconsistency in evaluation of the debugging process.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein. An overview is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.